User blog:Hipper/Albert Wesker vs. Doctor Doom
Season 1 Episode 1 Doctor Doom vs. Albert Wesker Doctor Doom, ruler of Latveria Wesker, Chris Redfield's enemy WHO WILL WIN? Overview Dr. Doom: *Has force fields *Can use electricity *Can fire energy beams from his palms *Has energy gun which he rarely uses *Extremely Smart *Often uses Doombots as decoys *Can fly around with jet packs Wesker: *Very smart *Can teleport *Has a gun *Very good martial artist *Has sun glasses *Can throw missiles *Very quick Comparison *Intelligence: Dr. Doom Dr. Doom is the second smartest man in Marvel, only behind Reed Richards. He has been known for making amazing inventions and his intelligence can help him outwit even the Silver Surfer. *Speed: Wesker Wesker can teleport, while Doom relies on his jet pack for speed. *Weaponry: Dr. Doom Dr. Doom has many weapons and abilities to keep even Galactus and Beyonder at bay. *Creativity: Dr. Doom Dr. Doom's creative schemes and his intelligence is by a doubt better than Wesker's intelligence. *Martial Arts: Dr. Doom Dr. Doom can keep up with Thor, one shotted Hulk and caught Thor's hammer and Cap's shield Prediction I believe Dr. Doom takes this one, considering his many advantages over Wesker and that he ONE SHOTTED Hulk and can easily beat up the Avengers. Doctor Doom vs. Albert Wesker It was a beautiful day in Latveria, and Doom was walking in the village. He then saw a man in shades wth a black coat teleport in front of him, and try to kick Doom, but Victor dodges. "How dare you strike Doom!" "Out of my way, for I am Wesker!" Wesker then teleports behind Doom, but Doom reacts quickly, and blasts Wesker with an energy beam. Wesker then teleports above doom, and strikes him from above. Wesker then picks up Doom and throws him near a tree, then teleports and strikes Doom again, then teleports, and launches Doom into the ground. Doom then gets angry and Foot Dives Wesker, knocking him back. Wesker pulls out his pistol and starts open firing at Doom, but it doesn't even tickle Doom. Doom shoots electricity, shocking Wesker. Doom then kicks Wesker in the face. Doom then punches Wesker in the face, then follows up with an uppercut. He then flies near Wesker, and launches him down. Wesker tries to fight back, but Doom counters these blows, but is caught off guard with a punch. Doom is launched back, and ducks before Wesker could teleport and hit him. Doom then grabs Wesker and starts shocking Wesker to death. As Wesker is down for the count, Doom pulls out his energy gun and blows Wesker's head off. Satisfied that Wesker is dead, Doom continues his stroll through Latveria, barely even harmed during the encounter. Chris and Jill mourn over Wesker's death, while Doom steal Wesker's work over the years and turns into a new device for him. Winner: Doctor Doom Expert's Opinion Doom won because he was smarter, had better experience with combat, and wasn't harmed by any of Wesker's attacks. Who would win? Dr. Doom Wesker Category:Blog posts